


Pop-up

by MishCon



Series: Destiel-The psychological series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conditioning, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, M/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Screen Hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishCon/pseuds/MishCon
Summary: Dean's having trouble at work, feeling exhausted as he tries to write a report for his boss. To his luck, a window pops up, promising a solution. Skeptic, but desperate, he clicks on it.





	Pop-up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note that this isn't actually how hypnosis works- the realism of it is blurred for the sake of the 'plot' and the fantasy aspect for the reader's pleasure ;)  
For hypnosis to work in real life, the 'subject' has to be willing.

The day was dragging on and on as the seconds ticked away all too slowly. The stress was building the longer Dean had to stare at the empty screen, a black line blinking mockingly, not even a letter looking back at him. He couldn’t bring himself to move a single finger, thoughts running wild, yet completely silent as he tried to think of a way to begin his report. His mind drew up nothing.

Everything was suddenly too loud- all of his colleagues that he didn’t know chatting and clicking away, typing, working. Everybody but him, and the day was coming to an end...wait...to an end? He looked back at the time, almost gaping at the numbers. It was almost 11 PM already. He’s been sitting here, doing nothing for hours. He just wasted precious time he could get at home, _ not working._

He heard the familiar shuffling of papers, signaling that everybody was tidying up and gathering their stuff at the end of the shift. Last one for today.

Dean swallowed the thick lump in his throat at the realization, trying to come up with anything. Anything at all. He swore he could hear someone call his name, but it could have been just a trick of his mind. It took a few attempts but he finally turned his head, coming face to face with the redhead.

“W-what?” He said dumbly, his confused big eyes meeting Charlie’s. She chuckled and patted his back, though she looked worried. “I said you should take a break. You haven’t moved an inch since I walked through the door. You’re really overworking yourself. You should let it come to you naturally.” She tried to encourage him, still letting her hand rest on his shoulder for support.

“Huh, well, you know me.” He chuckled awkwardly, putting his hand over hers. “But I’m fine. Promise. I’ll just be a minute. Don’t worry about me, Charlie. Go home to your wife. You always wait for me- she’s more important.” He could see her open her mouth to protest, but came up with a sigh instead, the hand moving to ruffle his hair. “Take care of yourself, Winchester.”  
  
She took a final glance back at him before leaving through the door. Everything was suddenly enveloped in silence, making him even more aware of his thoughts. The room was dimly lit, only one light left on and the glow of his computer screen.

A small window popped up on the left side of the screen, drawing Dean’s attention to it. He was pretty sure he had proper protection against any pop-ups or ads. He squinted his eyes against the glow, leaning a bit closer. Maybe he needs glasses.

Pushing the thought away for later, he read the displayed letters.

** _‘Having trouble relaxing or staying focused? Want to feel more confident? You’ve found the right place! The solution to your problems is only a click away! No more stress at work! Discover your true self!’_ **

The first thought he got was, _ this has to be bullshit, _ but the longer he looked at the words the more curious he got. Surely not ALL ads are false? _ Maybe just give it a quick look? I can click away at any time. _

His mouse hovered over the window as he chewed on his bottom lip, taking a look around just to check he’s really alone. He wouldn’t like anything inappropriate to pop up while someone’s looking.

Without thinking about it too much he finally pressed it, now met with a message.

_ ‘ _ ** _Please put on your headphones for the best experience!’_ **

He considered it for a moment or two, shrugging slightly and reached or the headset, feeling the familiar weight on his head. He could hear some sort of background sound. A hum of sorts, but it was easy to ignore, so he selected ** _‘Got it!’, _ ** and moved on. There was a short description, explaining the same things as before- how effective it is, that it helps with stress, confidence, concentration, yadda, yadda, yadda,... _ Get to the point. _

Suddenly a word caught his attention- _ hypnosis. _

Dean almost scoffed. Seriously? This is stupid. Why’s he even still here? It’s obviously fake...but he was still curious, and somehow the thought drifted enough out of focus that he continued on reading. He didn’t really pay attention to most of it, only focusing on things like, **_Sit comfortably and stay focused on the screen._**

Seems simple enough. _ Not like it’ll work. _

He kept chewing at his lip, before finally deciding and clicked on the video, giving the room another look around before making it full-screen.

At the beginning it was just a blank white screen, he even checked to see if it was going, and then decided to do as instructed. So, he laid back and tried to sit comfortably, which wasn't as easy as he thought. He was sitting here his whole shift. His ass was completely sore.

When he finally settled he thought he heard the same hum as before, only louder, but slowly dismissed the thought again. His attention was fully on the screen now as he saw something flash in the white void of it, but he tried not to move too much, just watched.

It happened a few more times, and he swore he could make out some sort of words, but they were slippery. Gone by too fast. There was a single black dot in the middle of the screen now, and he found his focus shift to it without much thought, words flashing on top of it freely.

He barely noticed as a tingle spread through his body, numbing and relaxing his limbs. Getting heavier. He didn't notice, because he didn't try to move.

** _Relax. Relax. Relax._ **

Words went by too fast and he didn't try grasping onto them anymore, letting them come and go. He began to see something moving in the white, stripes of black slowly fading into focus along with more flashes as a spiral was formed.

Dean would have made a sarcastic comment about it being cliche, but he wasn't fully there. The edges of his vision were blurring around the screen, bringing it even more into focus.

More words.

** _Relax._ **

** _No thought._ **

** _Blank._ **

** _Empty._ **

** _Deeper._ **

** _Deeper._ **

** _Deeper._ **

The meanings of the words didn't register consciously, but continued floating somewhere in his mind. His body was relaxing along with the flashes, heavy in the office chair as he stared, unblinking. His ears were full of the background hum, his mind empty, eyes focused on the spiral as it began to subtly shift in shape and color. Stretched in and out.

The feeling was hard to describe, but he wasn't worrying about thinking of it. Just feeling and experiencing. He felt light inside, but was glued by weight in the real world.

Strangely, his eyes didn't sting, and he didn't feel the need to re-adjust his sitting position even if his back was hunched slightly.

Time stood still and raced by at the same time, but he didn't want it to end. He wanted to stay there forever. Thoughtless and carefree.

More words fed into him, repeating and looping. Getting rooted in deeper each time.

Gradually the hum in his headphones died down, but not completely, another sound coming through.

A voice. Just as soon as a light started blinking on the camera, secured on top of the computer screen.

"Can you hear me?" It was a low rumble, yet soft and soothing at the same time. Dean's whole body shuddered, chills running down his spine, but his body otherwise remained unaffected. "I'd like you to nod your head if you can hear me."

Without any difficulty or thought, Dean found his head moving up and down slowly, relaxed at his neck. He was barely holding up the weight of it.

"Good. That's very good."

** _Good boy._ **

The words flashed as soon as it was spoken, the praise elevating him even more.

** _Relax._ **

** _Deeper._ **

** _Submit._ **

** _Good boy._ **

** _Obey._ **

"I'm going to talk, and you're going to listen. Find it easy to _obey_. You already know how good it feels. Being a _good boy._ _Good boys get praise._" Dean would have whimpered if all of his muscles weren't so relaxed, brain reduced to pudding.

"That's right. You're so good already. So perfect...God, I wish I was there in person...soon…"

Another wave of chills seized his body slightly, hearing the way this man spoke about him. Made him feel desired.

"I want you to focus. I know it may be hard- your thoughts might float a bit but always find your way back here. Back to me… Can you feel the pressure? How uncomfortable it is? Growing and building...right between your legs. It's so uncomfortable. Reach down for me and get yourself rid of that restraint."

Dean hadn't even noticed, but he was hard for a long time already. He couldn't tell when it happened, but all he knew was that it felt like the most amazing thing in the world.

His limbs were moving slowly as they pulled the zipper open, and Dean could hear the man's breathing in his ears. He wriggled from the tight jeans just enough so he could sit comfortably with his length restrained only by the boxers.

His eyes remained on the screen, watching with a blank and unfocused look. At the same time, it felt like he knew just what he was supposed to do.

"Pull your boxers off too- you don't have to hide from me. There's nothing to be embarrassed by with me." The words put him even more at ease, erasing the already non-existent doubt.

"Now stroke yourself slowly. Tease all the way down. From the tip to the base. And think of me. All of the pleasure you're feeling- it's me. I'm giving it all to you, and I'm the only one that can give you what you need. Nobody else."

Dean's fingers began working as instructed, his mind in a fog as moans began surfacing shamelessly, filling the empty room.

"So good, Dean, nngh...mm fuck...you're so perfect…"

A louder moan was squeezed from him, hearing the voice say his name like that. He was moaning too.

"Go faster now, but don't push yourself over. You're only allowed to come when I say so."

Without meaning to, he was moaning and nodding in understanding, stroking, rubbing, twisting, pumping until he was a mess.

The man from the other side didn't sound much different, just as wrecked as Dean was. The pressure was peaked for quite some time now, but he wasn't able to release.,

"P-please…" A whimper broke from Dean’s throat as he stroked harder, wanting the release but knew how he'll be able to get it. He didn't know for how long it went for, but finally, he was given permission and released all over the floor, eyes rolling back into his head.

After some time so did the man, and Dean slumped back in the chair even more, exhausted, yet energized.

"You're so good, Dean...so good…"

The words brought a lazy smile to his face, making him float.

"You're going to remember this feeling right now. How good you are feeling- and that I'm the only one able to make you feel like this,

"I'll turn the video off in a little bit, and my voice will be gone, but you will remember where you can find it again. You'll come back every day. Whenever you're free. You'll come back, and you'll find it easier to let go each time, and ten times more enjoyable. When you wake back up you won't question the state you are in, or what happened. You'll close the site and forget everything but the feeling,"

Dean was soaking everything up like a sponge, willing and open as soft breaths left him. He felt warm and happy.

  
" _ And you will return for more every time. _"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I have a lot of ideas and stories planned, and the real challenge is focusing on one and finishing it. If you have any ideas, you're welcome to comment! I might just use it :)
> 
> If you want you can suggest things you want to see here or on Tumblr anonymously: https://mishcon.tumblr.com


End file.
